


Стайл-нянька или как Ной делал ковчег

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[0:38:54] пурка: высокоморальне, ну и для нее же</p>
    </blockquote>





	Стайл-нянька или как Ной делал ковчег

**Author's Note:**

> [0:38:54] пурка: высокоморальне, ну и для нее же

Только не это, только не снова, пожалуйста, нет-нет. Телефон звонил не переставая, не позволяя спать дальше. Стайлз едва не попал себе рукой в глаз в попытках нажать на кнопку приема.

– Ты свободен сегодня?

– Если ты опять хочешь заставить меня сидеть с детьми, то даже и не думай, Скотт!

– Кого мне еще попросить?

– Мелиссу?

– Ее нет в городе, и твоего отца тоже.

– Не напоминай.

Стайлз слез с кровати и нашел на полу штаны.

– Почему ваша нянька не может? Вы достали ее настолько, что она уволилась?

– Сэнди заболела, – отвечает уже Эллисон. – Если ты успеешь до девяти, то я сделаю тебе тосты.

– Тосты, какая радость, Эллисон, ведь у меня нет ни...

Разговор прерывается, так что Стайлзу остается только почистить зубы, выбрать одежду, которую совсем не жалко испачкать, занимаясь с детьми, и, взяв с собой сотовый, сесть в джип, который назло всем продолжает исправно работать. Ну, ладно, почти исправно, но это уже проблемы Стайлза.

Дверь он открывает своим ключом.

– Ваше счастье, что я не наведываюсь сюда без спроса.

Выражение лица Эллисон дает понять, что угрозой это точно считать нельзя.

– Где мои тосты?

– Стайлз! – визжит малышка Мэйли, следом за ней Ной начинает стучать ложкой по своему пластиковому сидению.

– Твои тосты не готовы, прости, мне пора бежать. 

Стайлз не удивляется. Эллисон, повязывает себе на шею шарф и одновременно прощается с детьми.

– И опять мы втроем.

– Хочешь каши? – у Мэйли глаза еще темнее, чем у ее родителей, и Стайлзу кажется, что когда-нибудь девчушка будет гипнотизировать всех парней сначала в садике, потом в школе и так далее, пока Скотт не решит запереть ее дома. А там уж добрый дядя Стайлз поможет невольнице спастись и сбежать на свидание. И не одно.

– Нет, спасибо, крошка, твоя мама обещала мне тосты.

Ной больше мажет себе лицо кашей, чем ест ее, но лучше так, чем никак вообще. Стайлз зевает над своей тарелкой с тостами и джемом, когда телефон звонит во второй раз.

– Почему тебя нет?

– А почему тебя не было, когда я проснулся?

– Ты же спишь до полудня, Стайлз.

– Как видишь, не сегодня.

– Скотт и Эллисон?

– Да, лучше бы это был Айзек и его проблемы с девушками, там все заканчивается довольно быстро.

– Когда-нибудь он найдет себе пару и попросит нас сходить на двойное свидание.

– Это станет самой лучшей идеей на свете.

Ной попадает кашей Стайлзу на штанину и заставляет Мэйли смеяться.

– Мне заехать?

– Зачем?

– Ты там зеваешь в трубку, может, порция утреннего секса тебя взбодрит.

– Тут же дети.

– У них есть детская.

– Я намного интереснее игрушек.

– Это я знаю, и все же?

– А как же высокие моральные ценности? Лучше езжай домой и отсыпайся, я надеюсь, что у Эллисон сегодня короткий день. Или, что сюда зайдет Лидия и спасет меня.

– Хорошо, ты уверен?

– Да, я уверен. Приятных снов!

Он вешает трубку, потому что слишком высок риск согласиться на такое заманчивое предложение.

– Воды, – хмурится Ной, Стайлз усмехается и пододвигает к нему чашку, которая тут же падает на стол. Теперь на штанах Стайлза не только каша.

Мэйли снова смеется, да так, что начинает икать. Еще только девять утра, а Стайлз уже задается вопросом, почему не отключил телефон. 

– Знаешь, друг, это всем не круто.

– Прости, Стайлз, но ты же сам знаешь, завал на работе.

– Если я работаю на дому, это вовсе не значит, что мне просто.

– Только сегодня! Обещаю, что две следующих недели я не буду беспокоить тебя.

– А Дерека? – с подозрением спрашивает Стайлз.

– Ладно, поймал, и Дерека тоже. Как там дела?

– Ну, Ной почти построил собственный ковчег.

Стайлз смотрит за неумелыми детскими пальчиками, старательно пытающимися вылепить лодку на мокром столе.

Утро уже не так плохо.


End file.
